The Legacy of Kain: Kain's era
by Lord Sayros
Summary: Takes place right at the end of Blood Omen and goes up to the beggining of Soul Reaver. Tells about Kain and Vorador's alliance, the process of building Kain's army, his conquest, the events in Blood Omen 2, etc...
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of Kain  
  
Kain's era  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I do not own The Legacy of Kain or any of its content, I only own Sayros a character I always include in my fics. With this said, enjoy my first LoK fic, please R&R.  
  
Chapter 1: A powerful ally  
  
"I am the last Pillar. The only survivor of the Circle of Nine. At my whim the world will be healed or damned. At my whim...."  
  
The pillars started crumbling, so was Nosgoth fate chosen by Kain, the Guardian of Balance.  
  
"Once I embraced my powers I realized Vorador was correct. We are gods -dark gods- and it is our duty to thin the herd."  
  
This was what Kain had told at the Pillars as they crumbled. He left abruptly, holding the Soul Reaver in his right hand, leaving Ariel with tears. His mind was set, he would conquer Nosgoth and make it the land of the vampires. He teleported back to his Sanctuary which he had organized into a decent place to live in for the moment and sat on his desk with a map of Nosgoth. Several thoughts ran in the mind of the vampire as he was seated. He remembered when he arrived at the town square just in time to see Vorador's head on the guillotine. Vorador looked over the crowd of cowardly humans sadly one last time, before the blade crashed down, and the executioner held up his severed head like a prize for all to see. Moebius then pointed him out of the crowd, and rallied the townspeople to attack him. Before that time, he valued still human life for he would only take blood to live on another day, but that day was the day his hatred for humans was set.  
  
Kain: If only I had never saved this town, Vorador and the other vampires would still be here...  
  
Kain remembered what Vorador told him when he was in his Mansion.  
  
"Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witchhunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain? "  
  
Kain: Vorador....I must painfully agree that you were right all along.  
  
Kain took out the ring Vorador had given him, he held it for a while and then realized that he actually was angered by the fact that Vorador was dead. It was then his mind was set, he would resurect Vorador from the dead, after all...it wouldn't hurt him to have the most powerful vampire on his side when he conquers Nosgoth. Kain took the Soul Reaver in his right hand and walked out of his Sanctuary. He knew not where he could find Vorador's body, but he did know he might be able to resurect him with the Heart of Darkness. Kain took the form of a bat and flew out towards the stronghold in which Vorador and many other vampires were executed. He flew past Stahlberg over the destroyed statue of William the Just. He entered the ruined stronghold. Kain landed in front of the stronghold and turned back to his normal form. He could still smell the blood he had spilled, humans and beheaded vampires were on the ground, and finally after a bit of searching, Kain saw the corpse of Vorador. He picked up both parts of his body that laid on the ground and stepped out of the stronghold. He spent days walking West, past Elbezir's mansion, past the mountains, then down to the Termagent forest. He entered Vorador's partly destroyed mansion, it did not take long for him to be noticed by one of the vampires of the mansion.  
  
Kain: You! Come here...  
  
The vampire walked hesitantly towards Kain.  
  
Vampire: Is this....Master Vorador??  
  
Kain laid the body on the floor along with the head next to it.  
  
Kain: Yes, I see you hid well while your "Master" was taken away and killed, you should be dead for your cowardice, but you will serve a purpose. I have the Heart of Darkness with me and I think it can be used to resurect Vorador, but I know not how to use it on a beheaded vampire.  
  
Vampire: I think I have an idea on how to do this. Help me carry his body to a table.  
  
Kain carried the body by himself along with the head.  
  
Kain: I need no help carrying him, show me where you want his body to be taken.  
  
The vampire led Kain towards a large wooden table which was in the hallway.  
  
Vampire: I will be right back, I need to use stiches.  
  
Kain walked around, once again amazed by the wealth Vorador possessed. Maybe resurecting Vorador wasn't such a good idea. He could use Vorador's mansion for himself, sure it was a bit destroyed but it was still a beautiful place and he could keep his wealth, but the return of the vampire took him out of these thoughts.  
  
Vampire: Master Vorador taught us that the Heart of Darkness puts life back into vampires, blood is the life therefore it must put blood back in a bloodless body, so we need to close up and holes in which the blood may leak out.  
  
The vampire used stiches to stick Vorador's head back on his neck. After an hour of meticulous work, Vorador's body looked whole again. He put an equisist redcollar around his neck, it accomodated with Vorador's red outfit. He then placed the Heart of Darkness over Vorador's head, squeezing it gently, old blood poured out of it and dropped down Vorador's mouth. His body emmitted a red glow and Vorador opened his eyes slowly. He rose up and looked around with a bit of a struggle due to the stiches.  
  
Vorador: What happened?  
  
Vampire: My Master you are back!!! You have no idea how glad I am!  
  
Vorador barely listened to the vampire, he ripped the collar off his neck and looked in a mirror, he saw the stiches.  
  
Vorador: What is this?!!  
  
Kain walked towards Vorador, taking his attention.  
  
Kain: Can you not remember?  
  
Vorador turned to Kain and a shocked expression could clrearly be read on his face.  
  
Vorador: Kain?  
  
Kain: In person, now answer me...You can remember me but you can't remember what has happened to you?  
  
Vorador closed his eyes for a second and slowly had flashbacks, humans storming inside his mansion, his mistresses screaming and being taken away, his capture, his last look at a crowd of humans cheering on as he heard the sound of a deadly blade coming down on him. Then the sight his head could still see despite being cut off his body, the crowd screaming in delight and the last sight...the humans going after Kain.  
  
Vorador kept himself up with his arms on the table, his knees felt weak for a moment but then regained his composure.  
  
Kain: I can see in your eyes you remember.  
  
Vorador turned to his servant.  
  
Vorador: Take off those stiches, I have already healed.  
  
After a few minutes, the stiches were taken out and Vorador's neck fully healed. Kain walked to Vorador and stood next to him as Vorador stepped towards the destroyed door, he looked at the Termagent forest.  
  
Kain: I owed you this favor, you are not in my debt, nor am I anymore.  
  
Vorador: Why did you save me, Kain? I know you...you are young and ambitious, I also know you are not the kind that would save someone without any selfish purpose. That's how many vampires are...don't think I blame you for that, but I want to know the truth.  
  
Kain chuckled.  
  
Kain: You really are the father of all vampires, Vorador...you know me better than I thought. Well you are right, I brought you back because I need your help, but that was not my original intention, I wanted to bring you back just because you didn't deserve to die back then, but I do need your help in my conquest Nosgoth.  
  
Vorador: Conquest of Nosgoth?  
  
Kain: I have the Soul Reaver now, I have destroyed the pillars and destroyed the Circle of Nine. This work is now ours for the taking. All we need is to raise an army of vampires and make Nosgoth mi...ours!  
  
Vorador chuckled, seeing that Kain just wanted Nosgoth for himself, but that did not bother him..Vorador simply wanted revenge and as long as Kain's plan involved the death of humans and a world without oppression for vampires, then he would fight.  
  
Vorador: Very well, Kain...I will help you. Turning humans into vampires is a long process though.  
  
Kain: We have all eternity...but let us begin now.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy of Kain  
  
Kain's era  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 2. I made it a long process for Kain to build his army so don't expect any battles until Chapter 3 or maybe even 4, but the action will pick up later on. With this said, enjoy Chapter 2...I'm introducing Sayros and made some conflicts, you will also see a character seen before in B.O 2, please R&R everyone with honest opinions and valid critics so I can make this fic better.  
  
Chapter 2: The beggining of a new era  
  
The moon was full and the night was beautiful. Kain was sitting down at the dinner table in Vorador's mansion, staring constantly at Nosgoth's map without saying a word as Vorador fed on a human hanged upside down as always above the table with blood dripping down in his golden cup. He kept drinking without stopping.  
  
Vorador: Well, Kain? What are you thinking about?  
  
Kain: What to attack first....But I think I have found the answer to that.  
  
Vorador: What did you have in mind?  
  
Kain: We shall attack the small village of Ziegsturhl  
  
Vorador: Why such a pitiful village?  
  
Kain: This is where the bloody deed of my murder took place...It is only right that I conquer it first as a revenge. We will use the village as barracks for our soldiers.  
  
Vorador: This is a waste of time, we should focus on more important cities than a small village, this might give a warning to humans.  
  
Kain: Do not make the mistake of questioning my judgement, Vorador! Don't forget who brought you back from the grave.  
  
Vorador: You are simply attacking this village for your own pleasure...  
  
Kain: So what? This world belongs to us now! We don't have to worry with petty details or strategy, we need to start small then attack the bigger cities.  
  
Vorador took another sip from his cup and shrugged the argument off.  
  
Vorador: Do as you wish, but you don't have my approval.  
  
Kain: Then stay here and watch, Vorador.  
  
Kain used Sanctuary and returned to his crypt where he had placed his armors and weapons and placed on the Chaos armor in case he would be ganged on, it would protect him with all the spikes surrounding it. Kain left the crypt and turned into a bat. He flew towards Ziegsturhl and landed on top of a roof where he looked at the last few villagers staying outside. He landed on the ground and slashed all three villagers who seemed to be discussing vampires at the center of town. He drank the blood of the corpses and entered house after house, killing all villagers he had left alive last time he passed by this village. He was filled with their blood and couldn't help but laugh at how easy that was. As he was clearing the houses of all useless human objects such as food and plants he heard a voice in his head, that voice was Vorador's.  
  
Vorador: Kain, can you hear me?  
  
Kain: What trickery is this?  
  
Vorador: I'm using a natural ability of vampires, it's called the whisper...it allows vampires who have already met eachother to speak across great distances in eachother's minds, allowing them to speak privately without anyone listening to the conversation.  
  
Kain: I see...I seem to still be unaware of certain discreet advantages to my new nature.  
  
Vorador: This is the only remaining one I think you wouldn't know about, but no matter...how did it go at Ziegsturhl?  
  
Kain: They all died, this village is now mine...I claim ownership of it.  
  
It took a a little moment for Vorador to respond and Kain waited as a small breeze could be felt, Kain's hair was flowing due to the wind, he stared at the full moon, admiring its beauty on his first day as a conqueror.  
  
Vorador: Very well...I will send the first few soldiers I have created there...  
  
Kain: I will wait for them, tell them to haste themselves, I have much more important matters to attend to.  
  
Back in Vorador's mansion, the prince of vampires ended the whisper communication and rested his elbows on his dining table, letting out a faint sigh, he let out a mutter in his thoughts.  
  
Vorador: What youthful arrogance...  
  
An armed vampire approached Vorador, he was nicely dressed and was wearing a blood-red armor with a dark sign of a dragon's face on the chest with green jewels for the eyes. He wore silver boots and had silver hair with golden eyes.  
  
Vorador: Are you ready, Sayros?  
  
Sayros: Yes...So what exactly am I to do?  
  
Vorador: You are the first vampire I made with a free will, I want you to help Kain lead our armies, now I must warn you Kain is extremely arrogant and power-hungry. I want you to keep a watchful eye on him and see if he plots anything against us, I find a hard time trusting him.  
  
Sayros: Very well, I will train our men into fine soldiers and watch Kain's every moves in a stealthy manner.  
  
Vorador: Good, now take those twenty men I gifted and send them to Ziegsturhl.  
  
Sayros: Understood.  
  
And so did the tall, muscular vampire left the mansion followed by a group of twenty vampires, all different in size but all were man in decent shape. They were all armed with an iron armor and an iron sword. It was a five days trip to get there. Sayros was angered by the fact that Kain chose to attack a village so far away from Vorador's mansion just for his own personal pleasure. Kain was waiting on top of a roof, he had been traveling for his own pleasure and came back a day before Sayros arrived. Once Sayros entered the small village of Ziegsturhl, Kain jumped off the roof he was sitting on and crossed his arms.  
  
Kain: That took way too much time.  
  
Anger could clearly be seen on Sayros' face. He walked straight towards Kain and got right in his face, he was a few inches taller than him.  
  
Sayros: It took too long because you foolishly and selfishly decided to attack this pitiful useless village for revenge on your pathetic murder!!  
  
Kain in a flash took out the Soul Reaver and placed it right in front of Sayros' throat. The blade was glowing blue, it was inches away from cutting his throat and shun brighter as it got closer.  
  
Kain: I care not for what you think, whelp! Remember this is MY army you led, and you are part of it..you will answer to me at all times!! I could kill you right now if I wanted to!  
  
Sayros had his head moved back, he swallowed hard then had a faint smirk on his face.  
  
Sayros: You might want to reconsider that statement by looking down.  
  
Kain arched an eyebrown and looked down, he saw Sayros' right hand holding a dagger already pierced through his armor, inches away from thrusting through his heart. Kain looked back up with pure anger in his eyes as he growled, his fangs were showing which meant that Kain wanted to kill.  
  
Sayros: I'm not here to start any fight, but to assist you in training our men.  
  
Kain: You won't last long with a disobedient attitude such as yours!  
  
Sayros placed the dagger back in its sheathe which was on his lower back, but it took a few seconds before Kain pulled the Reaver away from Sayros' neck but he finally sheathes it on his back. He took a few steps back, and looked at the group of vampires.  
  
Kain: Is that the best you could find? Only...twenty men?!  
  
Sayros: Turning men into vampires is a long and difficult process, if you went through it even once you would admire Vorador's strength to gift twenty men.  
  
Kain: Anyhow...I need more men than this, can they, themselves, turn other men into vampires?  
  
Sayros: Yes, but it will be much slower than if Vorador did it.  
  
Kain: What about me?  
  
Sayros: Anyone can do it, the more experienced and resistant you are, the longer you can do it in a row.  
  
Kain: I see, I demand that you teach me how to do this.  
  
Sayros: You simply need to bite a mortal and drain them of all their blood then give them a few drops of your own blood, if you leave them drained completely of their blood, they will become ghouls, you have fought them before, they look like skeletons with chunks of rotten flesh left on them, that is why you must never drink all the blood in a human's body.  
  
Kain: I see, then I will recruit my own men while you train those here and get more people. From my inspection I would say this village is large enough to house about sixty men.  
  
Kain turned into a wolf and left, as he was running North. Sayros looked at him leave and spit on the ground.  
  
Sayros: Arrogant? More like downright disrespectful!  
  
Sayros used the whisper to communicate with Vorador.  
  
Sayros: Master, Kain left North to turn mortals into vampires, should I follow him and leave the men here or not?  
  
Vorador: No, it's not necessary...Just train the men, I will try and recover as quickly as I can and gift more mortals, I'd say I'll have ten ready by tomorrow night.  
  
Sayros: Master....Do we really need Kain around? I mean first of all his arrogance as you told me is repulsive, but now that I think about it...we really don't need him. We can fight by ourselves, take back the Soul Reaver which belonged to you before Moebius' little time-traveling trick and make Nosgoth the vampire land we have always dreamed of.  
  
Vorador: Sayros, my son...your intentions are good and your logic is rightful, but I do not have the heart anymore to fight all of Nosgoth, Kain is still young and already powerful...in time you will learn to have enough patience to bear the arrogance of others. Kain is power-hungry and has the heart to fight all of Nosgoth and beyond. Even I still have a hard time with him, but in time I'm sure we will have an easier time dealing with him...this is a small price to pay to have all of Nosgoth ours.  
  
Sayros: Understood...Master.  
  
Sayros ended the communication and turned back to his men, from now on he trained the vampires, he furnished them axes and decided to train their strength by making them cut trees in the forest, others were sent on a hunt for traveling humans for feeding purposes. Vorador had recovered and turned 12 more men into vampires and sent them on their own to Ziegsturhl, and Kain was in Coorhagen, his hometown. The plague was still strong, but men started walking the land again. Kain turned into a human, he had a specific target in mind for his first lieutenant. He had met a war veteran back in his mortal days named Sebastian. He walked the streets and entered a bar, he saw bodies being carried out, the bar obviously just re-opened. Kain walked to the bartender.  
  
Kain: Do you know a man named Sebastian?  
  
Bartender: Of course, sire...he is in the back.  
  
The bartender pointed to a man seated in the back. He had a blue cape and a white outfit. He was a bourgeois just like Kain remembered him in his mortal days. The thought of how unchanged people can be amused Kain. But how to get him alone to turn him into a vampire? Then an idea came to him. Kain turned back in his vampiric form, everyone just stood up, shocked and about to attack, but Kain used his Inspire Hate spell and everyone went berserk, just killing eachother. Kain rushed to Sebastian and held him by both his arms, keeping him in the air against the wooden walls of the bar. Men and women were throwing bottles at eachother and punching eachother. A man was slamming his fist repeatedly on his wife's nose until it broke, blood dripping down. He then proceeded to slamming her head repeatedly against the table until her skull cracked open with enourmous amount of blood flowing out. He was the last one standing, Kain, with a single blow, knocked out Sebastian and thrusted the Soul Reaver through the last man standing's heart. He walked back to Sebastian and sucked his blood out to the last drop. He then cut the wrist of his right hand and let a few drops of his blood go in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian's skin color slowly turned pale, it could clearly be seen since he was bald. His golden eyes opened to look up to Kain, his creator.  
  
Kain: Rise, Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian rose, he looked around seeing bodies everywhere with blood all over the floor. To his great shock and fear, the blood looked deliciously attractive.  
  
Kain: Don't hold it back, Sebastian...drink, you are no longer mortal..it's only a natural thing for you to drink blood for it is, from now on, your only source of living. It is your life!  
  
Sebastian grabbed on one of the corpses and drained the blood out of it without making any contact with it, much like Kain does so often.  
  
Kain: You will serve me now, know that I am your creator and have chosen you to receive the gift of immortality. I have an army that needs lieutenants to lead it. Vorador, the oldest of all vampires has sent a lieutenant already to train them, I know you were a war veteran and I want you to be the second lieutenant of my armies. You will train our young soldiers and fight with them, understood?  
  
Sebastian: As you wish, Kain...I am your servant.  
  
Kain was impressed with the obedience Sebastian showed, he figured turning men into vampires gave them an obedience that was unbreakable.  
  
Kain: Good, then let us go to Ziegsturhl, you have men to train there.  
  
Both vampires walked out, the villagers ran away from them, recognizing their nature right away. Little did they know that those vampires would soon conquer almost all of Nosgoth together along with a great army of vampires. This is Kain's era, the beggining of the end...and it was all forming under the eyes of the people of Coorhagen.  
  
End of Chapter 2, I hope you liked it...I know it was a bit long on some parts but it's a necessary evil to make the whole story believable. I'll put a lot of work into Chapter 3 for it will be probably the first battle, if not a preparation for it. Please R&R, thank you.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
